The Brooding Bodyguard
by SairSeir
Summary: Yuki's life is in danger and Tohma hired a bodyguard to keep him safe, when they met Ryū that K had suggested they expected a little more than the dark haired brooding young adult that was before them. Ryū more than proved his worth but can this brooding male save Yuki or will the writer die and never see the one he loves ever again? Eiri/Shuichi
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: This is my other story. The pairing in this is self exclamatory so no need to actually say anything.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own nor shall I ever own any of the characters in Gravatation for they belong to the original owner who is also brilliant!**_

_**Please Enjoy! If you like this and would like me to continue don't hesitate to tell me! :) **_

**Chapter 1**

Within the slightly darkened room that was slowly becoming darker at the minutes ticked by was a lone figure that was furiously typing away at his keyboard of his laptop; you could see the forced emptiness with in his golden eyes as his gaze stayed focused upon the lit screen. Suddenly the furious typing stopped, the emptiness within his eyes slowly began to vanish as the deep sadness and severe pain took over as sudden memories started to overtake him. He glanced at the picture frame that sat innocently upon his desk, looking at it brought a shearing pain within his chest made him gasp out loud in a whisper. It was unwanted but at the same time wanted, he brought a shaky hand to his chest and gripped his shirt as if trying to force the emotions that he was feeling back into the darkness from whence the came but in all reality it did nothing but make him want to feel everything that he was feeling.

"Shuichi…" he whispered within the empty room.

'_Eiri, you need to stop because your killing yourself,'_ Eiri heard Shuichi within his mind like a persistent headache but knowing it was from a vivid yet distant memory. _'Eiri! Stop, I don't want you to do this to yourself!'_

The ringing of the telephone broke Eiri's moment of raging pain making him gasp out of his trance, taking a few breath's to gather himself he looked around his desk to locate the devil's device that interrupted his moment of his personal hell. Spotting it a little further away from the picture frame that he had so intently gazed at he picked it up and answered it without even looking at the caller ID which he soon regretted doing.

"_Yuki, it's good to know that you're alive after not being heard from for the past month,"_ came the voice he grew to know so well over the past few years.

Eiri growled with venom as his right eye began to twitch. "And my I ask what the fuck you want Nakano?"

Eiri could hear Hiro snort with amusement on the other line before answering. _"I would think that would be obvious numb-nuts, I mean seriously why else would I call a grouchy self-centered stuck on himself jackass that would rather stay stuck within that closet you call an office than to actually call once a week to let everyone know your still alive."_

The twitching in his eye became more pronounced and that was starting to annoy him. "If you must know you washout is that I'm actually working on my novel. Now if you don't mind I would like to go back to it and get it done before the deadline."

"_Uh-huh and you expect me to believe that load of bullshit because you know as well as I do 'Yuki' that you had already finished that novel and now as we speak working on the, and nearly finished might I add, the fourth book within this month,"_ Hiro's all-knowing voice came through the speaker of his phone.

Eiri swore violently within his head as he thought of many different ways to murder his, unexpected and unlikely, friend which also included the different locations to hide the body to where it would never be found or see the light of day ever again. He was seriously thinking on why and how he ever formed a friendship with the annoyance that he was currently talking to.

"_Now, now Yuki you know for a fact that if you murdered me there would be a lot of people out there that would mourn my death and that includes you. You know perfectly well that, even though you won't admit it, that you wouldn't have anyone to talk to or check up on you to see if you're still alive and kicking,"_ Hiro said with an amused tone.

"I swear to Buddha that if you somehow bugged or cammed my house I'm going to truly kill you!" Eiri hissed as he started to look around the room that he was in with calculating eyes.

Eiri heard Hiro snort with a more noticeable amusement than he meant to let slip. _"Yeah, yeah and no I didn't bug or cam your damned hermit hole. Now quit your bitching and get your damn coat and shoes on so we can go, also so you know I have been outside your house for the past thirty minutes watching you through the window which you really need to start closing the curtains."_

Eiri clenched the cell phone in a tight grip and he swore that he heard it crack under the pressure; he swore that Shuichi's friend was trying to make his life a living hell and it seemed that he was doing a good job at it as well.

"Fuck off Nakano because I'm busy and you can stay out there for all I care!" Eiri hissed out with much venom within his tone before snapping the cell phone shut.

"You know that I can't do that buddy and besides if Shuichi ever saw you this way it will be my head that he boxes not yours," said the voice to the one that he had recently hung up on at the opened door.

Eiri's eye twitched more as he venomously swore within his head as he ground his teeth while slowly bringing his gaze to the opened office door to see the very person that he really didn't want to see at the moment or ever if you want to get technical.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Eiri ground out.

Hiro grinned as his eyes held mischief. "Why the key of course!"

Eiri narrowed his eyes, he sure in the hell don't remember giving the idiot red-head a key to his house considering that he had his locks changed nearly a hundred times already because of the red-headed guitarist. "And prey-tell how did you get my key this time?"

Hiro laughed. "For me to know and you to never find out! Now come on Mr. Doom and Gloom, there's somewhere you need to be and I'm sure you'll find it quite the pleasure in it as well considering that Mr. K had returned from where ever he disappeared to."

"K? He's back, was Shuichi with him?" Eiri shot off as he quickly rose from his seat after saving his work.

Hiro sadly smiled as he shook his head. "No, in truth it was just announced that his plane was going to land in the next half an hour and that he was going to be at the studio to talk about a few deals that pertains to his new singer that he acquired. But I have to say that there is something really fishy going on because from what Tohma told me this new singer is actually making the singer part to be an alias from the newbie's real job."

Eiri lit a cigarette and took a draw from it before speaking blowing the smoke out of his lungs as he spoke. "So in other words this 'singer' is just a farce so he could do his other job? That really doesn't make any sense at all, but if Shuichi isn't with him then why am I even going?"

"Hn and you call me an idiot. Maybe because if there are enough people there maybe K would tell us what happened to Shuichi and tell us exactly where he is," Hiro said in a low tone as if to not set Eiri off.

Eiri took another drag from his lit cigarette and slowly blew the smoke out through his nose. "I'm not stupid Nakano because that thought did come to mind but try to see it from the logical side of things. You knew how K was before he stole away to where ever it was he went with Shuichi, do you really think that he's going to give that kind of information up easily?"

Hiro chuckled ruefully. "In truth? No he wouldn't, but I'm sure that Tohma will try his damnedest to get the information out of the blond American."

Eiri snorted. "Well Tohma had better try because it was his fault in the first place that Shuichi left, just thinking about it is pissing me off."

There was a moment of silence before Hiro broke it. "You really do love Shuichi don't you?"

Eiri didn't answer right away but eventually nodded. "Yes Hiro, I do love the hyperactive brat; more than you can ever know. Now if you would please refrain from laughing and do keep what I told you to yourself because I'll deny it if it's spread that I have a heart."

Hiro grinned as he held up his hands when he saw the deadly look within Eiri's eyes. "Hey now, there is no way in hell I want to die this young so my lips are sealed!"

"Good now let's go," Eiri said as he grabbed his key from the drawer and headed into the living room to get his shoes and coat.

"Sheesh and you say that I'm pushy," Hiro muttered with a sour tone. "Hypocrite."

"Hey idiot, I heard that now shut the hell up and let's go," Eiri snapped once he poked his head back into the room with a glare.

"Alright, alright I'm coming," Hiro said as he followed Eiri from the office into the living room.

"Come on Ry ū, it's been what three or so years that you became the most wanted bodyguard in this business. Besides didn't you say that you wanted to go back to singing again because it was sort of like a stress reliever?" Said the blond American that everyone knew as K.

The young adult frowned with a narrowed looked at his friend and mentor; he had blue-black hair that was cut in a way that would be considered emo style or gothic in the American point of view. His skin was a healthy light tan that disagrees with his way of style for he wore nothing but black and silver. His shirt consisted of fishnet long sleeves with a mid-drift black tank top; his pants were baggy with different shapes and sizes of chains while they hung low upon his hips while they covered his jet black combat boots. He had seven piercings in his right ear as his left held six. The younger ground his teeth as the metal on the left and right of his bottom lip protruded a bit from the pursuing of his lips to keep his temper in check.

"As if I care K," the young adult K referred to as Ryū hissed in perfect English. "You know very well that isn't the issue, now would you please tell me why in the hell you're bringing me here to Japan for?"

K smirked with mischief. "Well I can tell you that you can have your singing career while being the perfect bodyguard! It's just so happen that a certain somebody needs to be protected and there had been an offer that I couldn't refuse, well you couldn't anyways!"

Ryū groaned with ire. "And tell me per say why 'I' couldn't decline this supposedly 'oh so great offer' because to me it seems that you just want to piss me off."

K snorted. "Everything pisses you off these days, I swear since you have become smarter you seem to have lost your innocent phase."

Ryū's brow began to twitch from annoyance as he started to count down from ten so he could keep whatever was left of his sanity. "Look K, I appreciate that you acquired a job for me but I really don't see how I would have time to do my job and become a singer. Both of those jobs require a lot of time and not to mention strict focus, now tell me how in the hell I'm going to be able to balance both of them at once because you know better than to assume that I can handle that much stress."

The blond American laughed. "Ah Ryū, you see this is the perfect chance to be busy and keep money in your pocket while being able to be close to the one you cherish most!"

Ryū raised a brow in question this time as he narrowed his eyes at his companion. "The one I cherish most? And who in the hell is that?"

K Shrugged with a mischievous smile. "Hey, you never know you might just fall for the one you are protecting or someone that they know!"

Snorting with disbelief Ryū fully turned to his American companion. "K, you and I both that business and pleasure do not mix and I'm not going to start now. You're an idiot if you think that I'm going to change that rule for anything, besides once this damned job is complete we are going back to America or I will for that matter if you decide to stay here."

K sighed as he shook his head, he hoped for the best for his young companion but there were some things that were not meant for him to fix nor was it his problem to begin with but he couldn't help but feel that there had to be something for him to do. That's why he signed Ryū up for this job, when he heard that a certain person pissed off the Japanese mob boss he instantly had to get the job for Ryū.

"Ryū, just try and enjoy each day as it comes alright; besides you never know what the future may bring so don't make promises that are hard to keep," K said in a soft and knowing tone.

Ryū sighed before looking out the window of the car, he really didn't want to be here in the first place and he did remember putting that he was willing to travel in his file but he didn't consider that japan would be a place he had to worry about to be sent to.

"Whatever," Ryū muttered.

K turned down a street which made Ryū tense but the raven didn't say one word about it, the blond American notice him tensing which made him smirk but kept driving until they pulled up to the building where their employer would be waiting for their arrival. Coming to a stop out front they got out of the car after the car was turned off and locked, they looked up at the building.

"Ah, it's been a while since I set foot here! It's good to be back I tell you, I wonder how much had changed?" K said with a smile as he glanced at Ryū.

"Hn, I don't give a damn. Let's just go and get this shit over with," Ryū said with an empty tone.

K sighed as he walked towards the building followed by Ryū, they walked in and was greeted by the cool air-conditioning. K led the way while Ryū followed in silence; Ryū wondered if things couldn't get much worse as he followed K into the elevator.

There was a loud banging sound from when Eiri slammed his fists down onto Tohma's desk, while Tohma sat calmly behind the desk that was currently going through Eiri's abuse. "Damn it Tohma! Why in the fuck can't I attend the meeting?"

Tohma sighed. "Because Eiri, I prefer that K stay alive besides this meeting has nothing to do with you at the moment. But if you wait patiently outside I will call you in when the meeting turns into something that does pertain to you."

Eiri growled angrily. "No, I'm staying throughout the entire meeting. I'm going to get answers from that damn blond American if it's the last thing I do!"

The door to the office opened with a resounding bang and the next moment Eiri knew he was flat on his back with a desert eagle with a silencer in his face. Eiri was surprised momentarily before he erased any and all emotions from both his eyes and face; he followed the arm up to the one that it was attached to. There before him was a young adult that contradicted himself in a way but Eiri stared into his eyes which matched his own; not in color but with the emptiness that resided there.

"If I were you mister I would watch what I say about my mentor," the young adult said with a deadly cold tone.

"That is enough Ryū!" the blond American commanded as he stepped into the office. K saw that Tohma was about to say something but he stopped him. "No, Ryū is with me. Now Ryū be nice and put your toy away."

Ryū snorted as he quickly holstered his weapon, he stood rigidly as he took a few steps back to where he was standing slightly behind K and a little to the right. K on the other hand kept a straight face hiding his mirth from everyone in the room, he couldn't believe that Ryū did that to the one he was going to be protecting but he wasn't about to say anything about it to the youth.

Tohma on the other hand was surprised; he had never seen someone move as fast as the one that stood slightly behind K and he was surprised that someone so young was what he was. Snapping out of his shock he quickly put on the smile he was well known for and looked up at the two that recently joined them in the office. Eiri on the other hand got up and stared at them as he backed up to lean against the wall.

"K, it's a pleasure to see you again. How have you been?" Tohma said in low tone so not to upset the temporary peace that settled within the room.

"I'm fine Mr. Seguchi and you?" K answered with a smirk.

Tohma inclined his head before he spoke. "I'm well; I see that you brought the one that you mentioned on the phone though I have to say that he isn't quite what I expected."

K's smirk turned into a smile. "No, I suppose that you wouldn't but I can tell you that he's full of surprises."

"That I'm sure he is," Tohma said as he glanced towards Eiri before turning his gaze back to the two before him. "From what you were telling me over the phone that this young man has a talent in singing among other things?"

"Yes but there are a few things that I need to clear up after you decide on if he's qualified for the singing career, just so you know that this will be a cover to what he's really doing. Which we might as well discuss since the one who it pertains to is already here," K said with an amused tone as he looked to Eiri.

"Oh no, I don't think so you asshole!" Ryū snapped automatically figuring out what was going on. "I am not going to protect him, you do it you blond bastard!"

Eiri narrowed his eyes once he caught on to what was being said. "What? Why in the hell would I need protection when I can take care of myself?"

Ryū snorted but kept silent after dodging the backward punch that K through while Tohma sighed and K clenched his teeth tight before answering. "Because that is what Mr. Seguchi has hired Ryū for."

"Eiri, you have been threatened and nearly killed a few times by the lackeys of the Japanese mob boss that you somehow pissed off," Tohma said calmly.

Eiri growled. "It's not my fault that I didn't want to date his snooty daughter!"

"I know Eiri but still it's a problem, please do this for me. If not for me than do it for the one that you're staying alive for," Tohma said softly.

Eiri sighed. "Fine."

Ryū on the other hand really didn't want to protect him and he didn't know why, every time he looked at the blond Japanese adult there was a sharp pain within his chest. Shaking the pain away he kept quiet, in truth he didn't give a damn and he really didn't know why he refused the job but he had a feeling that there was more with this situation with him but he couldn't remember anything of his past before waking up in the hospital in America.

"Now Mr. Yuzuki, if you please reconsider it would be highly appreciated. You're the best in your field and in truth I need the best to protect my brother-in-law from these beings of ill repute," Tohma said.

Ryū waved a hand slightly saying that he understood. "Call me Ryū Mr. Seguchi, also I can't say that I'm the best in my field but I will honor our contract."

Tohma smiled as he inclined his head in thanks. "Thank you Ryū, now shall we move onto the business of you becoming a singer as a cover for your real job?"

Ryū nodded his head once before turning around and left the room to wait outside while K, Tohma and Eiri remained. Tohma sat there thinking a moment while Eiri had other plans so he turned to the blond American everyone knew as K.

"K, where is he?" Eiri asked softly so not to be over heard by the one waiting outside the door.

K knew whom Eiri was speaking of but he wasn't about to give that information up so easily, he made a promise and be damned if he was going to break it. "That Yuki is something that I can't even tell you, but I can tell you that he is doing well in a way."

Eiri clenched his teeth tightly so he could control his pain and anger, at least he knew that Shuichi was still alive and well but it still hurt knowing that he couldn't hold or be with the one he held most dear to his heart.

"Thank you K, I suppose I just have to live with that for the time being," Eiri said softly, he wasn't about to cry in front of them but Buddha knew that he wanted to.

K watched the Novelist with sad eyes before Tohma spoke to Eiri. "Eiri, I won't stop looking. I'll find him and when I do I'll bring him back for you."

Eiri snorted. "I know, but so you know I still don't forgive you for driving him off in the first place!"

With that Eiri stalked out of the room to join his new bodyguard outside the door, K and Tohma followed him out at a slower pace. Tohma hoped that K would tell them eventually but he knew that would be a cold day in hell before that ever happened, he was just trying to protect Eiri but instead had hurt him more than he had been hurting to begin with. Tohma kept walking past them heading down to the Studio room that used to be occupied by Bad Luck before the lead singer disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is the second chapter I hope that you all enjoy it! Now I dont like asking but I just need to know what you all think abt this story so far. I don't want to post anything that ppl are not satisfied with. Now if you want me to continue this story tell me and I will b happy to continue it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything but the plot for this story, all the characters, songs and so forth belong to their rightful owners!**

**Chapter 2**

They walked into the studio room and was greeted by Hiro and Fujisaki fiddling with their equipment, they looked up at the ones that entered the room and they couldn't help but stare at the guy that looked like a gothic teenager. Hiro couldn't believe that this person could stand having so many ear piercings in one ear much less both ears, the red-headed guitarist raised a brow at Fujisaki when he turned his gaze to his band member. Fujisaki on the other hand had both brows raised as he looked at Hiro and shrugged before speaking up.

"Tohma, What do we owe the pleasure?" Fujisaki asked as he turned his attention to his cousin.

"I'm here to listen to Ryū sing to see if he's as good as his manager says he is before accepting him for a contract within our company. I'm going to need both you and Hiro if everything works out," Tohma explained before taking a seat and turning to his guests. "Now Ryū, if you would please enter into the studio recording booth so we can get started, I'm assuming that you already have your music or are you just going to sing without it?"

Ryū glanced at Tohma. "No I have the music for my songs, in my spare time I would always write the music and lyrics out and compose them."

Tohma nodded. "So will I be hearing you off a demo or in person?"

"In person, the music is on the disc while the lyrics are within my memory," Ryū said with a calm tone.

"Alright, whenever you're ready," Tohma said as he sat back and waited patiently.

Ryū walked into the recording booth after he placed the disc into the player so that way both he and the others within the room could hear it. He glanced at those in the room before his gaze landed on K whom nodded in encouragement as if Ryū was asking for permission. Ryū nodded towards Fujisaki giving the signal that he was ready, Fujisaki pressed play. There was a moment of silence before the music started and they immediately recognized as rock music but they were surprised at the voice that came from the gothic young adult.

Desperate for changing, starving for truth

I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held on to

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

They couldn't believe the voice coming from this punk lookalike, his voice was a sultry and smokey tone, his voice had them captured within its grasp. They started to really listen to the words of the song closely and started to wonder why this Ryū looked and sounded so contradicting.

Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete

I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held on to

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and not quite sure where to go

And I don't know what I'm diving into

Just hanging by a moment here with you

There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find

There's nothing in the world that can change my mind

There is nothing else

There is nothing else

There is nothing else

Ryū opened his eyes since he had them closed since first starting his song, he looked out towards his small audience and mentally smirked knowing what his voice was doing to them. But at the same time he couldn't see why his singing was so great as most people had told him it was. He saw that K was just silently tapping to the music as he smirked at the others around him, he watched as Eiri and Tohma gave each other a surprised look before looking back at him as the last two Hiro and Fujisaki stared at him wide-eyed as Hiro's pocky stick dangled from his slightly parted lips.

Desperate for changing, starving for truth

I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held on to

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and not quite sure where to go

And I don't know what I'm diving into

Just hanging by a moment here with you

Just hanging by a moment

Just hanging by a moment

I'm hanging by a moment

Just hanging by a moment here with you

Ryū took his headset off after the last note faded away and stepped out of the booth with an emotionless mask and pressed the stop button before his other song started to play, one was enough for the day or so he thought.

"Well now, K I must say that you were exactly right, Ryū is full of surprises," Tohma said calmly.

"I know, you should really hear the next song if you like surprises," K said with a mischievous smirk at Ryū who just glared at him telling him with his Lavender eyes that he really didn't want to sing the next song knowing it was K's favorite.

"Oh? What's so different about the next song? I'm sure that the first one was enough to know what he sounded like singing," Tohma said with a questioning look as Ryū mentally was praising the soon to be new boss in the music world.

"Oh come on Mr. Seguchi, if you listen to it you'll know why I suggested it," K said as the smirk on his face grew when he saw the dangerous look enter into Ryū's eyes. "Just one or two more songs so that way you have a very good idea of what Ryū here is capable of."

Tohma looked at his watch for a moment in thought, he didn't have to be at his meeting just yet so that gave him an hour and a half. He guessed it wouldn't hurt hearing one or two more songs. "Alright, one or two more wouldn't hurt."

Ryū glared at his mentor murderously before heading back into the recording booth and placed the headphones back on. He took a deep breath as he waited for K to finish speaking.

"Great! The next two songs are right after another!" K said enthused. The blond American looked up at Ryū with a smirk knowing that he just happened to piss his young companion off and knew that he would hear about it later even though it would be with fists then with words.

"Ready?" Tohma asked as he smiled with mirth knowing that the deadly look Ryū was shooting was for his blond-haired companion.

Ryū nodded and just stood there as he loosened up. "Yes sir."

Fujisaki pressed play and the skip button to go to the next song, there was a slight pause before the music started. This time the music was different, the first one was rock as to where this song was pop which made those within the room more interested. When Ryū started to sing his tone became very different from the first song, it went from being sultry and smokey to calm and slightly emotional.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful

Stop me and steal my breath.

And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky

Never revealing their depth.

Tell me that we belong together,

Dress it up with the trappings of love.

I'll be captivated,

I'll hang from your lips,

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

Ryū opened his eyes again since he had closed them once he started to sing, he knew that he could change the tone and mindset of his voice but he was just hoping that the others wouldn't find out that he was multi-talented per say, but it seemed that K once again had other ideas. Also Ryū knew that if he sang more than just one of his songs the memory of his dreams would surface that these songs were based off of. Well he couldn't change it now even if he wanted to so might as well give them the best that he only knew how to give.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof

As we lie awake in my bed.

You're my survival, you're my living proof.

My love is alive - not dead.

Tell me that we belong together.

Dress it up with the trappings of love.

I'll be captivated,

I'll hang from your lips,

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

Ryū's memory of his dreams surfaced but he didn't put too much thought into them as he sang, he glanced at the others and basically saw the same surprise from when he sung his first song and mentally shook his head. Couldn't all singers do what he had done? Mentally shrugging he kept singing.

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.

I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your...

I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The greatest fan of your life.

...greatest fan of your life.

Ryū didn't take the headset off knowing good and well that he was going to end up singing the next song on the list as well and knowing that the others were going to be surprised about it as well considering it was more of a country tune than what the others had been. So he waited as the next song to start playing and watched the surprise enter everyone's faces as they heard the country tune when it started. This time his voice added another tone to the calm and emotional and that was a sad tone surprising the occupants even more.

Wake up to a Sunny Day

Not a cloud up in the sky

And then it starts to rain

My defenses hit the ground

And they shatter all around

So open and exposed

But I found strength in the struggle

Face to face with my troubles

When you're broken

In a Million little pieces

And your tryin'

But you can't hold on any more

Every tear falls down for a reason

Don't you stop believin' in your self

When you're broken

Ryū held back tears as he continued to sing knowing that this song was a little sadder than most of the others, he never remembered writing this song but K told him that he written it before he lost his memories. He couldn't watch the others in the room any more since this time he looked at Eiri who was staring at him intensely so he closed his eyes and pretended he was somewhere else.

Little one don't be so blue

I know what you're going through

Don't let it beat you up

Hittin' walls and gettin' scars

Only makes you who you are

Only makes you who you are

No matter how much your heart is aching

There is beauty in the breaking

Yeah

When you're broken

In a Million little pieces

And your tryin'

But you can't hold on any more

Every tear falls down for a reason

Don't you stop believin' in your self

When you're broken

Ryū knew that his employer was watching him but he didn't care as he delved deeper into his emotions that this song had brought up within him, he didn't shed any of the tears he wanted to but he could feel that his voice was about to crack so he steeled himself and cut off his emotions that he was feeling and in doing so he opened his eyes and looked straight at Eiri without meaning to and with constraint he held onto his tears not realizing that one single tear slid down his face before he closed his eyes once again to block out everyone in the room missing the surprised look that Eiri gave him.

Better days are gonna find you once again

Every piece will find it's place

When you're broken

When you're broken

When you're broken

In a Million little pieces

And your tryin'

But you can't hold on any more

Every tear falls down for a reason

Don't you stop believin' in your self

When you're broken

Oh When you're broken

When you're broken

When you're broken

Ryū took a deep breath as he removed the headset and left the recording booth, he pressed the stop button just when the next song started and opened the disc player and retrieved his disc from within. He wasn't about to keep it in there knowing that if he left it K would insist on another song and in truth he wasn't up for another one because the last one done him in. Ryū stepped towards the case that he left on the table and opened it to place his disc back where he had retrieved it from. After zipping it up he placed the file folder on top of it and sat down in the chair propping his feet up on the table before giving K the dirtiest look he ever gave his mentor in his life.

K chuckled when he noticed the single dried tear track but said nothing about it as he turned his gaze to Tohma. "So Mr. Seguchi, what do you think?"

"Well, in truth I'm not sure what to think. When I heard his first song I figured him to be just rock but after hearing the last two I can see now why you wanted me to listen. I can see that he's an unique singer because not very many singers can do what he had just demonstrated and I have to say that it would be my pleasure to take Ryū on as a lead singer of a band," Tohma said calmly not sure if he could handle anymore shock for today, he turned towards Hiro and Fujisaki. "Do you think that you both can handle different types of music?"

Fujisaki nodded with a thoughtful look as Hiro stared at Ryū making the raven a little nervous and twitchy but Hiro finally answered. "Yeah, we can handle it. But I'm a bit out of practice with the country and rock but I should be able to get back into it once I start practicing it again."

Tohma smiled and nodded wondering how the red-headed guitarist could have been able to perform anything else but pop but didn't ask. He turned towards Ryū with the same business smile but Tohma's mental gears were turning rapidly, he needed to do a full background check on this young adult because things didn't add up. K saw the look within Tohma's eyes making him mentally smirk as he pulled a file from his brief case that he had leaning against the wall behind him and placed the file in front of the NG CEO.

"This file contains Ryū's background check and Bio, so that way you don't have to worry about trying to go through the red tape that would undoubtedly stop you in your tracks if you tried," K said to Tohma who just gave him a questioning look. "Most Ryū's history is sealed and needs authorized permission to obtain so I retrieved what I thought was appropriate and what would satisfy you."

"Ah," Tohma said as he opened the file and looked it over slowly. 'Sealed? Red-taped? Needs authorized permission? What the hell did this kid have to hide other than his training and whatever comes in his line of work?'

Ryū on the other hand ignored them as he rested his arm over his files and CD case, he could feel Eiri's gaze upon him but he ignored that too. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Hiro if he remembered correctly asked him a question. "Excuse me?"

Hiro smiled knowing Ryū was lost in thought so he asked again. "I asked what was in the files and CD case that you have if you don't mind me being nosey."

Ryū raised a single brow. "One file contains the lyrics to my songs, the other two are the notes for the music that goes with each song and the CD case contains the music to said songs. Two of each, one for just the music as the second for both the music and the lyrics."

Hiro leaned forward in his chair and looked at Ryū with delight while Fujisaki stayed where he was intently listening to their conversation. "Really? How many songs do you have because they all look very thick."

Ryū frowned in thought as he mentally counted how many songs in total that he had, he knew that it was somewhere over two hundred but wasn't sure without looking at his song list. "Well I can't remember exactly how many I have in total…"

K butted in with much enthusiasm. "Why Ryū has exactly two hundred and forty six songs in total that is completed and recorded and another one hundred and eighteen that still needs music behind the lyrics!"

Ryū glared at K venomously but snapped his head towards the others in the room when he thought he heard choking which in turn came from Fujisaki, he noticed Hiro's mouth hanging open and eyes wide while Eiri and Tohma stared at him as if he was an ancient object on display in a museum. Ryū raised a brow in question.

"What?" Ryū asked as inwardly he was becoming agitated.

"Dude, how in the hell did you accomplished that many? Not to mention acquiring the time to make the music, lyrics and record all of them," Hiro asked in a shocked tone.

Ryū sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "Well this num-skull K kept me on a strict routine so I had a set time that I started my daily duties and a set time when I finished them. So I had time afterwards also coupled with a sleeping disorder you'll be surprised how much you can get done and how much you can do especially when it's been going on for more than three years."

"You suffer from a sleeping disorder?" this time Eiri asked the question when he had been silent this whole time.

"Hn, yeah. I have insomnia. Why, this won't be a problem will it?" Ryū said as he tilted his head slightly so he could see Eiri from the corner of his eye. "Because I assure you that it will not affect my performance regardless of what I'm doing, three years from suffering with it sort of makes you get used to it quickly and not only that it makes you a really light sleeper when it is possible to get to sleep."

"I see, sorry to hear that you have that," Eiri said in a low tone trying to be nice since he had to suffer this punk from a little while.

Ryū shrugged it off as if it was nothing but decided to be nice for once. "It's fine, but thank you anyhow. Though I would have to say that it's better than memory loss, now if you'll excuse me I need to use the rest room."

Ryū quickly go up and pushing his files and CD case over to Hiro and Fujisaki so they could look it all over and left the room to go to the bathroom that he noticed on his way to the recording studio room earlier. Everyone watched him leave, Hiro and Fujisaki both started in on the files and CD case looking everything over but carefully so not to mix anything up considering that everything within the files and the CD case was neatly organized. Eiri and Tohma on the other hand were slightly confused from the memory loss comment that Ryū mentioned, Eiri wanted to know but kept his mouth shut because it wasn't his business but Tohma didn't really care because this was business.

"What did he mean by that comment on memory loss K?" Tohma asked plainly.

K smiled sadly knowing he would have to stretched the truth a little so he answered. "I gotten to know Ryū a little before helping him get into what he does, but not long afterwards Ryū lost all his memories of his past in an accident. I couldn't leave him the way he was and took him in so to speak and he is who he is today because of that."

"Well fuck, that's a horrible thing to happen," Hiro said since he had been listening to the conversation while looking through Ryū's lyrics and music notes. "But I have to say that he's pretty amazing, his work here is superb not to mention very neat and readable."

Fujisaki nodded in agreement as he stared at what was before him, he was excited about this Ryū person and couldn't wait to get to know him but that will come in time right now he wanted to look over everything that the raven haired gothic punk lookalike held within his folders and CD case.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Everyone within the room waited for Ryū to return, he had been gone for a little while but not too long to cause concern but K couldn't get the uneasy feeling out of his system. Something was going to happen but he didn't know what it was exactly, he was about to leave the room to look for his missing companion when everyone heard a banging sound which resulted in them quickly leaving the room. Once they made it into the hallway that the noise was coming from they saw Ryū there standing in the way of a lean man that wore sunglasses and a trench coat. Everyone saw that Ryū was bleeding slowly not bad enough to panic but enough to be alarmed.

Eiri stepped forward but was stopped by K who in turn shook his head in the negative. "No Yuki, Let Ryū handle this brute."

"I'll say it one more time punk, get the fuck out of my way unless you want to leave here in pieces," the lean man said with a low deadly tone.

"And as I'll say once again shit-for-brains, you'll have to get through me to get through to Mr. Eiri now I advise you to back down and squeal home to your master before you lose something that you don't want to lose," Ryū replied in the same deadly tone.

Everyone watched with bated breath as the assailant began to speak again. "You're either very brave or very stupid kid but know this I'm not going to take it easy on you do prepare to die."

Ryū snorted rudely. "Whatever, it's your funeral."

The lean coated man rushed forward unexpectedly towards Ryū as he just stood there watching the man come toward him, Ryū smirked at the man's stupidity as he dodged the attack the man had thrown his way. Side stepping in a rhythm he brought his elbow down swiftly hitting the assailant in the middle of his back and with the pinpoint of connection to hold his weight briefly Ryū pushed his lower half off the ground and flipped over the man, landing he brought his knee up quickly hitting his opponent in the gut before quickly backing away effectively keeping himself between the one he was protecting and the one who was here to kill the one he was hired to protect.

The attacker gasped in air as he shot his head up to glare at the punk before him. "Why you fucking punk!"

K saw Ryū smirk cruelly and knew immediately that he was playing with his target, the blond American knew for a fact that Ryū didn't enjoy killing but it seems now that he was protecting Eiri that changed in which made him sigh with regret knowing that there was no help for it now. He was trying to decide if he should let this continue or intervene as he watched his young raven haired companion dodge and block every punch and kick thrown at him while his attacks too were dodged and blocked by the assailant.

"It seems like they are evenly matched," Tohma commented calmly as he watched the fight before him.

"No, there isn't any evens in this equation," K snorted. The blond American saw that the assailant was reaching for his weapon that was exposed enough to been seen by someone who was trained to notice and knew that the games needed to be stopped. "Ryū, quit playing with your food!"

"Yes sir," Ryū said before shooting forward towards his target with a speed that would be envied by any runner.

He came to a stop and round-house kicked the nine millimeter gun from the attackers hands, Ryū quickly stepped to the side near the wall and literally ran up the wall and pushed himself off to summersault in the air, Ryū grabbed the weapon from mid-air and took the clip out tossing it to one side before cocking it to pop out the bullet that was within the chamber and tossing the now harmless weapon down the hall towards the ones that were watching. Straightening Ryū landed flawlessly and as soon as he landed he quickly struck the attacker in every pressure point that was available to him from where he was positioned. The assailant dropped to the floor paralyzed, the lean man landed on his back and stared up at the ceiling with fear. Taking the opportunity that was offered Ryū quickly straddled the man and was about to kill him with a single blow.

"Ryū, enough," Came K's stern command. "The Police will handle the rest from here so there isn't any reason for him to die today."

Ryū lowered his fist and got up, he walked to his mentor and stopped in front of him with an empty look but K could see the relief in his eyes and knew instantly that Ryū really didn't want to kill anyone but proved he would if he had too. K nodded with an approving smile.

"You did excellent, Ryū, now go get cleaned up and that wound dressed before it becomes infected," K said as he glanced at the wound that Ryū gotten before K had come upon the fight.

"Yes sir," Ryū said as he left the group and headed towards the bathroom that he had been too previously.

Everyone watched Ryū leave and enter into the restroom, Eiri was slightly concerned but hid it well from everyone, everyone except K who spoke. "Yuki, if you wouldn't mind assisting him considering his wound is somewhere he can only use one hand when it needs two?"

Eiri nodded once before following the younger into the restroom, Tohma raised a brow questioningly at his brother-in-law. This was just another thing that he noticed that Shuichi had changed within the novelist because before he would have just told K to fuck off, there were a lot of things that he should be thanking Shuichi for and that was just one of them. Tohma turned toward K and watched him pick up the would be attacker who was still alive and wide awake but unable to move.

"What the hell did Ryū do to that asshole?" Hiro asked loudly.

K turned his head towards Hiro's direction but Fujisaki spoke first. "You know I don't think it's any of our business but I do have to say I would also like to know the answer to that question."

K chuckled softly but decided to answer, it wasn't too much of a big secret. "Hm, I believe he used the Praying Mantis Penalization Technique, an ancient Chinese fighting style if I remember correctly and a very deadly one at that if executed wrong or on purpose which I'm surprised he used it on this ass-wipe."

"So there are certain people that you can and cannot use it on?" Fujisaki asked this time making a mental note to look it up later.

K thought for a moment before he answered. "No, you can use it on anyone but it's preferred to be used on those that are well balanced with their bodies and mind. But now that I think about it this idiot seems to fit the bill on balanced considering his fighting style earlier and the tone of his body."

Tohma closed his cell phone with a snap and looked at K. "The police are already on their way considering that one of my employees had already called the station requesting for assistance when they had heard or seen or both the commotion here. So they'll be here in a moment or so."

As soon as Tohma stopped talking everyone could hear the police sirens blaring outside making Tohma smirk and the attacker whine. K sighed as he walked back to the room they were once in before the commotion started and dumped the assailant in a heap on the floor next to the door. Taking the handcuffs that he always carried he cuffed the guy up and left him there, they had to wait for Ryū to come back so he could undo the paralysis so the attacker could walk and speak for that matter.

(^_^)

Ryū grabbed a wad of paper towels from the dispenser, he quickly turned on the hot water to the sink once walked into the restroom. He hated this part considering he couldn't use both hands to dress the wound he gotten from earlier, he guessed he had to make due. As he wet the towels with the hot water he heard the restroom's door open and closed making him drop the towels and spin around dropping into a fighting stance. He saw who it was and narrowed his eyes as he saw Eiri raise his hands up in as if to say he wasn't there to make trouble.

"Whoa there, I'm not going to attack you; just the opposite actually. I came in to see if you needed any help with dressing the wound," Eiri said calmly so he wouldn't set the tightly wound power house off.

Ryū snorted. "Thanks but no thanks, I'll manage."

Eiri frowned as he watched the wounded raven turn and turned off the hot water, he was only trying to be nice but it seemed that this punk adapted back to his asshole attitude. Well he for one wasn't going to take it even if the punk proved that he could kick ass, so with a steely expression he stepped forward and grabbed another wet paper towel from the sink and wringed it of the excess water. Grabbing Ryū by the wounded arm making him growl out in protest Eiri started to clean the ravens bleeding wound.

"I said I'll manage," Ryū snapped.

"Shut up idiot and let me do it, it'll take you longer than it would me considering that I have both hands free as you only have one," Eiri snapped back startling Ryū into silence.

The silence stretched between them as Eiri cleaned the wound on Ryū's arm and made it stop bleeding, holding a dry paper towel to the wound he looked around to see if there was anything that he could use. He felt Ryū shuffle making hime look at the brat who just held up a plastic zip-lock baggy that held gauze, disinfectant and bandages with metal claps to hold it in place. Eiri raised a questioning brow making Ryū shrug with the unwounded sides shoulder.

"I always carry something like this with me in case I get wounded somehow, usually I don't need it but you never know," Ryū said calmly as he looked away.

"Well it's a smart thing to do," Eiri murmured as he took the baggy and got to work again. "It's not deep, so you don't need stitches. How did you get this?"

"The bastard entered the restroom after I finished my business and was buttoning my pants when I heard him talking on his cell to someone. He was talking about you and he said that he would get the job done. That you wouldn't be breathing afterwards so I acted quickly, I opened my stall door when he hung up, I called out to him and told him to leave you the fuck alone," Ryū started with a sigh. "He just laughed at me and slammed me into the nearest stall making me scrap my arm on a protruding nail. After that I became pissed off and bull rushed him which in turn made us scuffle out to where you and the others found use. I'm guessing you heard the loud banging noise that he and I made when we burst through the restroom door during our scuffle."

Eiri nodded once as he wound the bandage tightly but not tight enough to cut off the circulation in Ryū's arm, when he finished with the bandage he took the metal claps and secured the end of the bandage to it wouldn't unravel.

"There, I hope that isn't too tight," Eiri said as he wiped his hands with another paper towel from the dispenser after he drained the water that had cooled and tossed the wet paper towels away.

Ryū shook his head slightly. "No it's fine, If it were K he would have tried to cut my arm off or choke me with the damn bandage."

Eiri chuckled lightly as he shook his head. "That sounds like him."

Ryū smiled lightly, there was silence between them but was broken by Ryū. "Thank you for your help and I'm sorry that I snapped at you, I was annoyed at the inconvenience of the wounds placement on top of having K pissing me off earlier for forcing me to sing more than one song."

"It's fine," Eiri said as he leaned back against the wall. "I don't see why you would be pissed off for singing more than one song, there are a few singers out there that would love to have your talent not to mention opportunity of becoming a singer."

Ryū sighed. "Well I love to sing don't get me wrong but I already have a taxing job, in truth I don't need being a singer on top of that and K knows that. He's doing this just to piss me off and to keep me out of his hair for a while I guess but whatever, it's not like I'll be able to keep both after my job is finished here."

"What do you mean by that?" Eiri asked looking into Ryū's eyes.

Ryū lightly placed his hand on his wounded right arm. "After this job is finished of protecting you I'll be going back to America with or without K. Come on we need to get back to the others, I think I heard police sirens and talking."

With that said Ryū walked towards the door while Eiri followed, the novelist had an aching feeling within his chest making hime rub the spot over his heart lightly. He wondered why he felt as if he was going to lose the one he loved all over again when in fact he hadn't seen or heard from Shuichi at all, he stared at the back of Ryū's head with a thoughtful look but pushed it aside. There wasn't any way that Ryū could be Shuichi because they are too different to be the same person, Eiri followed the Gothic dressed brat through the restroom door and out into the hallway where there were police everywhere and walked into the recording room they had been previously.

"Finally! Ryū, undo this, the policemen need to take him and can't do that if they don't know when this paralysis will wear off!" K ordered with a snappish tone.

Ryū tilted his head slightly to the side as he looked at his mentor. "It'll wear off in a few hours besides it's not like he can die from it."

Ryū could tell that the policemen had been hounding K which amused the raven immensely but the look from K told him that it wasn't a good idea to disobey his command and what K said next confirmed Ryū's suspicions.

"I don't give a flying rats ass, just remove it already!" K shouted angrily at his stone faced and unfazed ward.

Ryū snorted with annoyance as he stepped up to the would be attacker who was being held up but two policemen, the raven could see that the man he fought against stared at him with pronounced fear making him smirk. Ryū stood in from of the lean assailant, he dropped into a relaxed stance, tensing his arms he took a deep breath before drawing back his arm with an opened palm and as he exhaled his breath he thrust his tensed arm and open palm out hitting the paralyzed man in the chest hitting the tip of his sternum where most of the pressure was stored. There was a choking sound from the assailant before he screamed, Ryū stood straight and moved away from the screaming man.

"Keep him away from me, he's a monster! Keep him away from me!" the screaming assailant screeched in fear. "He's not human, he's a monster!"

The policemen that held him dragged him out of the room while he still screeched that Ryū wasn't human and that he was a monster among other things, Ryū on the other hand just headed straight towards a chair and plopped down and waited. A policeman watched the commotion and once the criminal was out of sight regardless of still being able to hear down the hall he set his sights on the one that the man accused to being inhuman. To the policeman the male looks like any other young adult in his twenties even if the kids wardrobe needed to be modified, he took a step forward until he was across from the raven that had put fear in the one that the police department dubbed as the Cruel Killer of the Mob.

"Hello. Ryū Yuzuki I presume?" the policeman said, all he received was bored look from Ryū. Clearing his throat hoping that his annoyance didn't show through. "I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Yuzuki but I must ask a few questions."

Ryū sighed as he leaned back into his chair in a relaxed position which didn't fool anyone within the room, Ryū looked towards his mentor K who just nodded as if saying that he needed to listen and do as he was told making Ryū sigh once again.

"Ryū's fine detective, how can I help you?" Ryū said making him feel as if he was a worker at a fast food joint playing order taker and cashier.

"How did you know I was a detective?" the policeman asked now confirmed as a detective.

Ryū shrugged. "Your posture, speech and experience singles you out from the low ranking policemen that are in the room. Not to mention you are dressed differently as well but that could be that you were called here because you were closer and off duty or for a different reason."

The detective was a bit startled with the accuracy of the youngers observation but quickly recovered, he looked within Ryū's eyes who held his gaze unflinchingly making him notice the quiet intelligence and the guarded look.

"I see, I'm Detective Mizuzawa. Well can you tell me what exactly happened to here?" Detective Mizuzawa said.

"I was in the restroom when the assailant entered when he was talking to someone on his cellphone, I overheard him tell that person that he would take care of Mr. Eiri and that they wouldn't have to worry about his being alive much longer," Ryū started to explain politely. "I called him out after he finished his phone call and he threw me into a nearby stall which resulted in wounding me and pissing me off in the process. We scuffled out into the hall where we proceeded to battle it out, he pulled a nine millimeter out and I acted and disarmed him quickly before anyone was harmed. I acquired his weapon and neutralized it separating the ammunition and weapon tossing them in different directions after making sure to remove the bullet with in the weapons chamber first. Then I just proceeded to rapidly and consecutively hit the pressure points that where available to me from where I positioned neutralizing him immediately."

Detective Mizuzawa cleared his throat, he really couldn't believe that this twenty something youngster did everything he had said but his story ran parallel to the other statements that he had gathered from what the others saw happened even if it was lacking a few unimportant details consisting of the raven doing a few martial art stunts.

"If you don't mind my asking, why did you take it upon yourself to 'neutralize', as you put it, the assailant?" the detective asked. He hoped that the punk would be able to reveal this tidbit for everyone else said that it wasn't their place to say.

Ryū didn't get the chance to answer for Eiri stepped in since he was intently listening as he was giving his statement to a policeman nearby. "He did exactly what he was hired to do detective, Ryū is my personal bodyguard."

Detective Mizuzawa blinked in surprise at the famous novelist Eiri Yuki and from him to the younger who was said bodyguard. Now he knew that this was getting ridiculous because it took years to become as good as everyone here claimed he was to be a bodyguard to anyone.

"It's true Detective Mizuzawa, if you would like I could hand you his licenses and credentials as well as the contract between Eiri and Ryū," this time Tohma stepped in when he noticed the look of disbelief on the detectives features.

The detective exhaled softly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to ward off a major headache that was trying to form. "It would be appreciated please, Mr. Seguchi. I would like a copy of the papers before I leave the building if it's possible."

Tohma smiled politely. "It's possible I assure you detective, I always make a certain number of copies in case something like this happens. You'll have everything before you leave here."

The detective nodded before looking back at the one who he originally started the conversation with. "One more thing before I let you leave if I may Ryū?" Ryū nodded for him to continue. "What exactly did you do to the assailant to make him scream as he did to make him seem like he lost his mind?"

"It's an ancient Chinese fighting style called the Praying Mantis Penalization Technique, no matter where you stand you can use it by hitting all the pressure points presented to you paralyzing the target and the only way you can release it is if you do what I did earlier. Tensing your arm that the hand you're going to use, it takes focus and control because if you do it wrong you could kill the target as the technique itself can if you do it wrong," Ryū explained with a calm bored tone as if he was discussing the weather.

The detective shivered from hearing Ryū's answer. "Well thank you very much Ryū, I must be off to the rest of my duties. I'll get into contact with your employer if I have any other questions for you. Good day."

The room was silent as the officers started to file out after the detective until it was only Tohma, Eiri, Hiro, Fujisaki, K and Ryū left in the room. K sighed out loud as he shook his head before looking to Ryū with a mischievous glint and a smirk.

"I swear Ryū, I'm surprised you haven't become on the most wanted list with how many law enforcement officers you scared shitless," K snickered.

Ryū shrugged. "It's not my fault nor is it my problem that I'm good at my job besides if they didn't want to freak out they shouldn't have asked in the first place."

K snorted, Tohma on the other hand stood up from his seat. "Well if you'll excuse me but I must gather the required documents for the detective. Eiri if you would please follow me there are a few papers you need to sign."

Both Tohma and Eiri left the room while the others stayed behind, Ryū sighed as he sank further down into his seat propping his feet up on the table. He really hated all the excitement that came with the law enforcement; he was exhausted but knew that he couldn't sleep even if he wanted too. Ryū guessed that he would have to wait until he couldn't take it anymore and just collapse from exhaustion like always even though that isn't a type of sleep that would rest him. Shaking his head Ryū knew that the exhausted sleep wouldn't do what he needed it too because even than he would sleep lightly and anything that's out of place would wake him immediately and he wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep even if he wanted too.

Ryū closed his eyes and listened to his surrounding intently, suddenly his instincts started to kick in as alarm bells went off within his mind. Without thinking he held up his hand and caught whatever was thrown at him, cracking an eye open to see what exactly it was and found a throwing knife firmly in his hand stopped just a few inches away from his mark which was his throat. Sighing he let it slip until he held it by its tip and threw it in the same direction it had come from with lightning reflexes so that no one could would be able to dodge or predict what it was he was doing. He heard a satisfying thwack sound followed by a girlish squeal making Ryū crack his eye again to see what happened and what he say made him smirk.

There the throwing knife was lodged in the wall pinning K's paints firmly in place just a little less of an inch away from his groin, Hiro and Fujisaki blinked at K with a surprised look. "K, you know by now that you can't sneak attack me like that. Hm, I missed. Damn."

Ryū kept smirking as he went back to his relaxed and closed eyes position knowing that he embarrassed K in front of the other four occupants, Ryū knew that Tohma and Eiri came back and saw what K had done which they just stood in the door to watch what would happen.

"Since you started it, I'll be expecting you to repair any damage to my wall K," Tohma chuckled.

Eiri on the other hand glared at the blond American, his heart want to his throat when he saw K throw an knife at Ryū. He was relieved when Ryū caught it just before it pierced his throat. But what amused him was when Ryū threw it back at K so fast that it took a second to realize what happened, before he knew it there was a thwack and a girlish squeal from K. He wanted to laugh out loud because of how close K had been from losing his family jewels and the fact that the last bit of what Ryū said nearly made him loose his restraint.

"You know, all this excitement would make an excellent book," Eiri commented off handedly.

Ryū snorted but didn't comment as K finally dislodged the knife from the wall and in turn freeing himself before growling loudly. "Yeah well as long as you make sure the brat is severely tortured in it then I'll okay it right off."

Ryū smirked. "Fine by me, I doubt anything Mr. Eiri here comes up with could be worse than everything you ever put me through!"

"Hey, You ungrateful brat! Who in the hell do you think made you successful in everything you do!" K yelled hotly.

Ryū smirked wickedly. "I believe that it was my own doing, you just made it easier with all the crazy shit you put me through."

"Why I ought to…" K hissed out as he started to pull out his gun.

Ryū was faster as he had already palmed his desert eagle and had it aimed at his mentor with a challenging smirk plastered on his face. "Give it up K, I win this round."

K removed his hand from his weapon and crossed his arms instead, he began to pout. Ryū continued to smirk as he twirled his gun once stopping it when the barrel faced down and holstered it. Hiro and Fujisaki laughed while Tohma and Eiri smirked, Ryū just went back to his relaxed position and waited for his next task.

"So what now?" Fujisaki asked curiously.

"Well I need to go back home, I still have a novel to finish," Eiri said as he turned to leave.

"Well don't forget the hell on wheels!" K pouted in his corner.

Both Ryū and Eiri paused visibly before the both snapped to face K with narrowed eyes. "What?" they both demanded.

K snickered. "Oh, you both haven't figured it out by now? Tell me what 'personal' bodyguard means?"

Ryū groaned as Eiri sighed loudly before they looked at each other, Ryū spoke first. "Well fuck, I completely forgot about this part."

"Great, just what I need another brat living with me," Eiri growled.

"Now Eiri, you and I both know as well as many others that you live alone," intoned Tohma. "Besides this is for your own protection, I hired the best and Ryū had proven how capable he is. I prefer you safe and alive than endangered with the outcome of death being the only option."

Eiri rubbed his face with one hand before growling. "Fine, come on punk; I'll give you the rules as we go."

Ryū stood up lazily with a frown. "Goody, rules! Let's go I'll give you my rules after I hear yours."

Eiri glared at Ryū before turning his glare to K and Tohma but it held a bit more venom than when he had glared at Ryū. "Come on, I rather get to my place before it gets any later."

Eiri stalked out of the room followed by a disgruntled Ryū, the others watched them go silently wondering they will be able to get along or if they would kill each other off instead. Well in the end all they could do was hope for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: OK, this is the 4th chapter of this story though I must warn you that the nest chapter or so including this one is a bit domestic. so you've been warned, I love action and thrill as much as the next person but I also think that the slower pace and insight within the domestic domain is also a critical point in life. Bc in truth u'll never know what you might learn during that time especially when you're staying with someone.**

**Also I would like to thank a certain viewer that have been corresponding with me with this story and that has written delightful reviews which I am glad they are enjoying! So I would like to thank I-Love-Trunks1 and hope that this next chapter is enjoyable as the others and also future chapters as well. So thank you! :3**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT IN THIS STORY! ALL CHARATCERS AND SONGS THAT IS PRESENTED THROUGHOUT THIS FIC BELONG SOULY TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS! (I keep forgetting to put up the disclaimers especially on my other stories.)**

**So without further ado, enjoy the chapter! Ja!**

**Chapter 4**

The drive was quiet as Eiri drove and Ryū just sitting in the passenger's seat staring out the window with a bored expression. The blond half-Japanese novelist thought now was a good time to lay down the ground rules since the punk was going to be staying with him for an unknown amount of time.

"Here are the rules," Eiri started noticing that it didn't faze Ryū at all but had a feeling he was listening. "Rule one: When I'm working don't bother me unless it's life or death; rule two: Don't bring anyone to my house; Rule three: No parties because I detest noises; Rule Four: Don't touch anything that doesn't belong to you that isn't directly involved with drink or food; Rules Five: If you mess it, you clean it; Rule Six: If you break anything you will replace it; and Rule Seven: Don't annoy me or piss me off because I have enough stress as it is."

Ryū sat back and gazed at his soon to be roommate for an unknown amount of time with a bored look. "Understood, now let me tell you my rules. Rule one: Don't fuck with me in any way to piss me off; Rule Two: If there is anyone that is coming over to your house I need to know so I don't injure them accidentally; Rule three: You will not go anywhere without me because it's my job to protect you; Rule Four: I'm not your maid, I'm your bodyguard; granted there are a few things I don't mind doing for you if you ask nicely depending on what it is that you're asking me to do; Rule Five: Don't touch your mail until I looked at it first and that mostly pertains to packages; Rules Six: No unexpected visitors therefore I need all the names and pictures of those you allow in your house hence rule two, if they are not to whom you presented to me with the information than they will be forcefully removed from the premises so I can't guarantee that they will remain uninjured should they give me any problems; and Rule Seven: Treat me with respect and I'll treat you with respect so if you want something the best way to get my attention is to ask nicely because otherwise I'll just ignore you."

Both Eiri and Ryū could tell that they annoyed the hell out of the other but didn't comment considering that the rules were understandable and logical. Silence fell once again between them as the miles drifted by as Eiri drove; finally Eiri broke the silence once more.

"I haven't been able to go grocery shopping lately so there isn't much to eat in the house, so I was wondering if would like to stop and eat or not?" the novelist said calmly.

Ryū mentally groaned. "Well since we are already out why don't we get groceries for the house and eat out as well. That way you don't have to worry about anything else other than finishing your novel."

Eiri thought about it and decided that what Ryū suggested was a good idea, but he really didn't know how much too actually get. "Not to be rude, but how much do you eat anyways?"

Ryū looked at Eiri with a raised brow. "That all depends on what it is I'm eating," Ryū smirked as he understood exactly what the novelist was worried about. "Just because I'm your bodyguard doesn't automatically make me a moocher, so don't worry I'll pay half the bills since I became an unwelcomed guest within your house."

Eiri started to feel guilty but at the same time relieved that he wouldn't be footing the brunt of the bills anymore, times like when he felt lonely or when there were bills to pay made him miss Shuichi greatly, even if he was whiney and a complete brat but Shuichi was his brat. Eiri turned on his left blinker before switching lanes when he noticed they were getting closer to the super market, turning on the blinker once more he turned from the main road into the super market parking lot.

"Spiffy, well this place looks like it needs more TLC than the owners willing to give it," Ryū commented making Eiri study the building before him as he got out of the car and Eiri silently agreed. "Well I can't take this, or this, or this, can't take that either. Well shit, I suppose I'll have to rely on my hand to hand combat skills."

Eiri paused in closing his door and glanced in, he gawked at everything that Ryū couldn't take into the store with him. "What the hell, you're nearly as bad as K and everyone calls him a walking talking arsenal."

There in the passenger seat of the car was everything Ryū took off his person; there were twin desert eagles with silencers, throwing knives, brass knuckles, a thin cord that Eiri had a suspicious feeling that it was a metal whip and there were extra bullets. Eiri looked from the pile of weapons to the one who had to leave them behind to just go grocery shopping which he noticed the smirk set on Ryū's face.

"Actually K isn't that bad, if you think this is a lot than you should see what in my three suitcases in the trunk," Ryū said bemusedly.

"Three, I thought you had four," Eiri said knowing that he remembered right.

Ryū snorted. "The fourth one has all my clothes in it as well as a few trinkets, so basically those four suitcases are all my worldly possessions."

Eiri sighed as he closed his car door which was followed by Ryū's door, clicking the auto-lock button that would not only lock the car but set the car alarm as well. He than remembered something else that he seen Ryū had retrieved from the trunk of K's car. "What was that long wrapped stick thing you took out from K's car?"

Ryū walked along side Eiri and gave him a side glance. "That would be my soul so to speak, it was my twin katanas. I rarely use them but when and if I do it usually means that I'm either paranoid or extremely pissed off, though the aftermath is extremely messy even if it's a clean-cut the victims bleed like pigs during a slaughter."

"Damn, you're morbid you know that?" Eiri said as they walked through the automatic door of the grocery store.

Ryū shrugged as he watched Eiri get a buggy and muttered sourly. "It comes with the job."

After an hour and a half of grocery shopping and debates on what to get finally they were done and what they had to show for it was two shopping carts filled to the brim of groceries all neatly bagged and paid for. Ryū kept to his promise and paid for half of it so they both paid a little over thirteen thousand and two hundred yen each, Eiri hoped that they could fit all the groceries into his car.

"I still can't believe you bought all the strawberry pocky off the shelf, that right there was like four thousand yen all on its own," Eiri stressed out. "That shit's going to make you fat!"

Ryū snorted in disbelief. "Not likely Eiri, besides I spent more on the pocky in America than here," Ryū countered as he started to load the groceries into the car as he calculated in his head how much it would be in yen that he spent in US Dollars on pocky. "If my calculations are correct… if I spent the same amount of money here on pocky as I did back in America than I think that I could have spent a little more than what I had paid for with my half of the grocery bill."

Eiri's eyes widen in shock. "What! That's at least a hundred and fifty in US Dollars!"

Ryū snorted before waving it off as if it was nothing. "Yeah, yeah so I'm aware. Besides I get the munchies all the time!"

Eiri groaned. "What are you, a fucking druggie?"

Ryū smirked. "Nope, never touched the shit; hell I don't even take meds for my sleeping disorder!"

Groaning once more Eiri started to help in packing the groceries away into the car. "Buddha I swear if you get hyper from all the sugar rushing to your head I'll take your own gun and shoot you with it!"

Ryū laughed with true mirth. "Don't worry, sugar doesn't affect me like it used to, now it's more of an anesthetic than a stimulant."

"My, my, those are big words for someone who is so small," Eiri teased while trying to sound as if he wasn't teasing and acted as if was being serious instead.

Ryū placed the last bag into the care carefully considering it was three cartons two dozen eggs and six loafs of bread, he raised a brow at the novelist but noticed the mischievous glint in Eiri's eyes making him smirk. "Now are you referring to my height or my mental capacity? If it was my height I admit that I'm short for my age and gender but I can get into and out of places just fine where a tall person would have trouble but if you were referring to my mental capacity than you would be surprised in how many big words I know coupled with what each once means."

Eiri watched the raven before him start to place all his weapons that he had to leave behind in the car back where he had them before on his person, a small smile appeared on his face as he thought that on the present companionship that he and Ryū shared no matter how brief it was to last. Now he just wished that it would be this way all the time from here on out which would equal less annoyance for him. The smile disappeared as a frown took its place when he started to remember times with Shuichi that were similar to this situation, there were times when the pink-haired brat would surprise him with something smart that he had said making him realize that the pop singer had potential to be intelligent if he only worked harder at achieving said potential but in the end he wouldn't have changed his brat for anything.

"Yo, earth to Eiri do you copy?" Ryū's voice broke into Eiri's thoughts making him look at his raven haired companion and what he saw made his eye twitch out of bordering annoyance. Ryū had somehow gotten one of his many upon many of boxes of strawberry pocky and now had a candy coated bread stick poking out of his mouth. "If you don't mind but I would like to get dinner now, my treat!"

Eiri really started to regret ever thinking of anything nice about this punk as they both slid into the car, it wasn't the fact of what Ryū had said to him but the fact on how he said it which was in an annoying whiny tone. "Quit your belly aching, we're going."

At that exact moment Ryū's stomach growled loudly making both Eiri and Ryū look down at it before looking at each other breaking the tense moment as Ryū burst out laughing while Eiri just smirked shaking his head in wonder. It seemed that this gothic dressing power-house will constantly remind him of his heart's desire Shuichi in some things that he does, starting the car and putting it in reverse Eiri drove out of the parking space so they could go to a fast food restaurant with a drive-threw keeping in mind of the perishable groceries with in the car.

Eiri glanced at his silent companion out the corner of his eye noticing that Ryū was eating his last pocky stick with that box, the sad mutter coming from said companion confirmed his observations. "They really need to put more in the packaging, oh well."

Eiri kept driving knowing exactly where they could pick up a quick pick up dinner to go, he suddenly heard a sound that sounded just like flimsy cardboard being ripped open causing him to glance back at Ryū who had now a completely full and brand new pack of pocky open.

"Where the hell did that damn box come from? Damn, if I didn't know any better I would have thought they placed some kind addicting drug in those damned cavity makers," Eiri groaned calmly.

Ryū grinned. "I snatched three packs of pocky before packing them into the car and no your correct so know they don't put drugs in them because they are addicting and a drug all on their own! In a way pocky and one other thing are the only addicting things that I do though the second is much less healthy."

Raising a brow at Ryū in question. "Oh, so there is a second thing that your addicted to other than pocky?"

Ryū gazed out the window as he munched on a pocky stick. "Yeah, I don't do it all the time only when I'm really stressed out. K, have tried to break me of the nasty habit but he couldn't."

Eiri raised a brow at his dark-haired companion when he gave him a side glance. "What is it?"

Ryū shifted as he reached his hand into his pocket while Eiri slowed the car to a stop at the stop light, Ryū held up the object that he retrieved from his pocket making the novelist look at it. What he saw made him raise both brows, there in Ryū's hand was a pack of cigarettes; to Eiri they looked like an off brand from what he smoked daily.

"Cigarette's, these are the off brand of what I usually smoke. They're ok but I still prefer my usual brand but there is only one place that sells what I smoke and they closed down not too long ago so I had to start buying these." Ryū mumbled sourly as he glared at the pack he held.

"I have to agree with K, that is a very nasty bad habit to pick up. What about your singing?" Eiri said ignoring the small fact that he too smoked.

Ryū mock glared at the novelist as he shoved the pack back into his pants pocket. "That's the pot calling the kettle black right there, and for your info it doesn't affect my voice because I know a few tricks to remedy that little hiccup."

Eiri snorted. "Wow, your intelligence is astounding. Not only can you use big words but metaphors too, I'm surprised that you have any room left up in that thick skull of yours."

"Hey, I'll have you know that my IQ is off the charts thank you very much!" Ryū growled. The young gothic contradiction sighed and let slip a slightly sad look. "Besides there wasn't anything else for me to do after I lost my memories of my past, so instead of drowning in depression I buried myself in knowledge," Ryū chuckled sadly when he paused. "When that became not enough I guess K felt sorry for me, he taught me about weapons and hired different discipline instructors to tutor me in their art."

Eiri glanced at his sad companion before pressing the gas to move his car forward when the light turned green. "I see, which 'disciplinary' instructors did he hire?"

Ryū had a small smile form on his face as he remembered everything. "Well K got it inside his head to hire different martial art masters, when I started it I thought that K was trying to murder me. The idiot got the idea from watching an anime that I caught him watching one time," Ryū shook his head. "I remember one day I was extremely pissed off after getting my ass handed to me once again by my master for that day and walked in on him watching it. I started yelling at him that he was a sick asshole and asked what in the fuck he was thinking."

Eiri listened to the story carefully. "Really, what did he say?"

Ryū laughed lightly before turning his head to face Eiri. "He jumped up from where he was sitting and started to yell back. He said 'What? Is it too much for you, are you going to quit and be a loser for the rest of your life?' I stood there glaring at him and I couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth," Ryū shifted a little in his seat. "I remember that we glared at each other before he cheekily grinned at me and pointed to his anime he was watching that he pause when I started to yell at him. He said, I quote, 'Look at this kid, if he can do it and handle it than so can you! I know you can do it because I believe in you and not only that you're not as pathetic as he is!' after he said that I glanced at the TV and went to the box that the entire series came in I read the summary for what the series was about and I understood where he got the hair-brained idea from."

Eiri pulled into the parking lot of the fast food place he decided on, pulling behind the waiting car in the drive thru lane he turned his head to Ryū to give his full attention while keeping an eye on the drive thru line. "He got the idea from an anime?"

Ryū snorted with amusement. "Yeah, the idiot thought that it was a good idea. After I read the summary I placed the box back down and turned to face him quickly. I tell you I couldn't ever remember being so pissed off in my life so I started talking but in a calm even tone, I said if I remember it right, 'an anime show gave you this idea? You're more than an idiot than I thought!' I remember K blinking at me before smirking and calmly stood there, mind you this was like a year later from when he hired my masters. Well anyways I kept calmly chewing him out, I said 'It's a bloody anime you asshole and that it isn't real, there wasn't any possibilities that it could ever happen in reality,' or something along those lines," Eiri noticed that the car in front moved forward making him move his car forward as well.

"I have to agree with you on that one, I figured K to be an idiot but not stupid." Eiri said calmly.

Ryū snorted with irony. "Yeah well, I hate to burst your bubble but I ended up proven wrong."

Blinking in disbelief Eiri turned his head to gaze at Ryū with a surprised questioning look. "What?"

Ryū crossed his arms and smirked humorlessly. "Exactly what I said, after I stopped chewing him out my masters came through the front door because they wanted to speak to K and that's when all my masters started attacking me without warning. Without thinking I started to defend myself against their attacks, each attacked using their art that they were masters of and I defended myself against them using the same art as the person I was fighting against without realizing that I was unconsciously switching between the different arts as if it was second nature."

"Well isn't that something, I would never thought it would be possible." Eiri said as he took a cigarette out and lit it.

"You and me both," Ryū said softly as he eyed the cigarette noticing that the novelist smoked his brand of cigarettes. "Anyways after the fight I was completely exhausted and fell on my ass but I have to say that I wasn't pissed anymore considering that I had fought out all my frustrations. They left me there on the floor and went into K's office to discuss whatever the hell it was they wanted to talk to him about, I remembered thinking at that time while I sat on the floor of the living room. I remembered groaning thinking what the fuck I did to deserve a crazy morbid caretaker such as K but I figured it could have been worse than K turning my life into a live action anime for his own amusement."

A small smile formed on Eiri's face after Ryū finished his tale, he noticed the longing look his dark-haired companion gave the cigarette he lit. He took another one out of the pack and handed it to Ryū with a smirk that replaced the smile. Ryū took the offered cigarette with a look of surprise, he quickly put it between his lips and dug for his liter and lit it once he acquired it. Taking a drag Ryū sighed with contentment exhaling the smoke in the process.

"Don't get ashes everywhere and don't burn anything," Eiri drawled out around the cigarette firmly held between his lips. He heard Ryū snort. "Well damn, with all the snorting you're doing I'm beginning to believe that you're a pig. I wonder if you squeal like one too."

"Since you were nice enough to give me a cigarette when you knew that I had my own I'm going to let that slid and enjoy my brand instead." Replied Ryū before taking another hit off his cancer stick.

Eiri pulled up to the speaker as he rolled down his window so he could order, he noticed Ryū rolling down his window a few inches but ignored it when the person on the other end of the speaker started to talk surprising him at how loud the volume was.

"Good evening, welcome to Fast Burger! May I take your order please?" the voice from the speaker exclaimed with a chirpy tone.

"Holy fuck, I think my eardrum just busted!" Ryū hissed as he had a hand over his left ear.

Eiri sighed as he shook his head before turning his head towards the speaker. "You'll have to excuse my idiotic companion."

"No problem sir!" the person on the other end of the speaker said but this time the volume was set to a more tolerable level. "That was my fault I forgot to turn it down from the last car considering the customer was hard of hearing. Now what would you and your friend like today?"

Ryū had unbuckled his belt and was now leaning over Eiri's lap so he could do the talking instead. "Yes, I would like three double cheese burgers only pickle and cheese please, a large fry, three ten piece chicken nuggets with sweet n sour sauce and a large caramel frappe! Could you please repeat that back to me?"

Eiri ground his teeth as he started to feel ire beginning to rise in his being, he started to count to ten slowly as he listened to the employee list off exactly everything Ryū had ordered. Eiri was about to snap at the walking talking contradiction when he caught Ryū's scent making him pause, strawberries and another scent that eluded him at the moment. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the employee started to speak again.

"Ok, will that be all?" the chirpy employee asked.

"No, I would also like a number six medium, no lettuce, ketchup and defiantly no onions. The drink will be diet Coke with easy ice." Ryū added with a calm and confident tone. "That'll be all."

Eiri blinked as he gazed at Ryū who was still leaning over him with a firm hand on the door to keep himself steady, the novelist couldn't believe this punk knew how he liked his food. Deciding to ignore this and think about it later he hissed at Ryū.

"If you're finished would you sit back down and buckle up you brat!" Eiri was getting a little nervous with Ryū leaning over him.

Ryū huffed in annoyance as he threw himself back into his seat on his side of the car and buckled up. "Sheesh, you're a grumpy one."

There was a giggle from the one that took their order. "That'll be one thousand one hundred sixty-six and sixty-three yen, just pull up to the window!"

Instead of retrieving his wallet as Eiri thought he would Ryū instead lifted his right booted foot and opened up a compartment on the side of his boot. Ryū pulled out some bills that were this country's currency, from what Eiri could see they were all large bills making him wonder how exactly the raven carried so much on him. Ryū pulled one bill loose and handed it to Eiri before placing the rest back into the compartment and closing it before lowering his booted foot back down, the blond novelist took the bill just as he pulled up to the window. When they stopped and waited for the employee to attend to them Eiri gave Ryū an odd look which caused the raven to give Eiri an odd look in return.

"What?" Ryū asked.

"You know what, I don't think I want to know." Eiri replied before turning to the employee who opened the window.

Ryū chuckled. "If you say so sunshine."


End file.
